Red Snow
by Jack and Draco
Summary: She found herself looking into his continually softening eyes, leaning closer to his lips as time itself seemed to slow. She felt her eyes slide closed as he closed the small gap she had left between their lips, pressing his lips to hers.


**Disclaimer: It is obvious I don't own Saiyuki. And I will not apologize for any Out of Character moments involving Sanzo. This is my story and I will tell it the way I wish. If you'd excuse me, I must go administer Draco's sleeping pills. He is becoming…resilient. **

*O*

_Sanzo Genyjo held his gun at the ready, his trigger finger itching to shoot something, someone, but he refrained, if only just barely. The twenty year old police officer moved deeper into the darkness that seemed to envelope the entirety of the building. Or warehouse rather, but right now the details didn't matter. He just had to get there before-_

_His thought was interrupted as a shrill high-pitched scream echoed through the darkness in the direction he had been walking. His first instinct was to find the source, so he ran towards the scream._

_His feet pounding on the unforgiving concrete floors, his breath coming out in labored pants, his brow covered in sweat as he pushed himself faster, farther. The screaming was breaking the darkness like a blade to flesh, making his skin crawl and his heart pound faster than ever before._

_He wasn't going to make it, he thought desperately as he pushed himself ever harder. His stomach dropped at what he saw next._

_A girl, no more than ten, shaking, holding a blade tightly in her hand as her wide grey stormy eyes flashed as lightning lit up the entirety of the building. Blood. So much blood stained her pale features, making him freeze for a fraction of a second. The long, bloody cuts that hid under the crimson liquid that was sliding down her face, neck, beneath her white shirt made his stomach churn with the promise of losing his lunch._

_Unable to keep himself from the small girl any longer, he slowly slid the gun into the holster on his waist, checking the safety that he had removed momentarily, and slowly walking to the girl._

_She stared at him as, once again, the storm lit up the warehouse. Raven hair clinging to the liquid, seeming to dye the dark hair an even darker shade of crimson. Holding his hands up, walking over to her slowly, he spoke for the first time. Keeping his normally gruff I-don't-give-a-fuck voice under check, softening his voice for the child._

"_Hey," he said quietly. "My name is Sanzo." He spoke deliberately slowly, keeping his hands in sight as he moved closer to the bloody startled girl._

_For a moment she just watched him, the knife pressed firmly to her breast. The blade, he discovered, was a black steel deer horn knife, of seemingly great condition. Something that a girl of her age should not be allowed near, let alone handle._

"_What's your name?" he asked, trying to get her to speak to him. Trying to get her to say something, anything._

"_I-I-I'm L-L-Lynx." She said quickly. Her stormy eyes slowly drooping as the blades fell from her hands. Staining the concrete with more of her blood as she seemed to fall in slow motion. Her tiny body coming into contact with his chest as he rushed to catch the child, pulling out his cell phone to call for backup and an ambulance._

*O*

Sanzo woke with a start, his chest heaving, sweat pouring from his brow, coating his body. His blonde hair sticking to his face, amethyst eyes wide for a moment before slowly closing in realization. It was just a dream.

He turned his head, expecting to see an older version of the girl from his dream sleeping peacefully in the bed a few feet from his, and was completely taken back by the fact that she was absent from her place. His fear slowly seeped back into body.

He sat up, eyes scanning as the sheets fell in a pool around his waist, his thin sturdy chest moving in a slightly rushed manner. He calmed slightly when he realized that the woman he was looking for was leaning against the balcony, just outside of the room.

Sighing slightly, he rose to his feet, searching his jeans that had been discarded on the floor for his pack of Marlboro Reds, which he did find, eventually, in his front right pocket. Taking his cigarettes to the balcony, quietly and subtly admiring the woman in front of him.

"Did I wake you?" Came the feminine voice of Lynx Black. Her stormy eyes seemed to soak in the moonlight, as she turned to face him. The pale scars on her face uncovered shamelessly in front of him. A rarity, he noticed, for her due to her insecurities.

"No." he said after a moment, taking the opportunity to admire her to her full extent. Noting how she had changed so much throughout the years. He had watched her change, become what she was now. And, in his heart, he knew it was wrong to look at her the way he did, but he couldn't stop his feelings though if he could he most likely would.

"Do you need a light then?" she asked as she held out a black lighter. Her head slightly tilted as her lips twitched slightly as he realized that not only had she snagged his lighter, but he hadn't even looked for it in the hotel.

An annoyed look dawned on his features as he narrowed his amethyst eyes. "Yes, it seems like I do need a light." He grumbled as he took a cigarette between his lips, his eyes watching her as she lit the cigarette in a practiced manner, though she had never smoked a day in her life. She did, however, tease Sanzo saying that he smoked enough for both of them, seeing as how Gojyo took care of the smoking for Hakkai and Goku. At which he would reply something to the effect of not comparing him to a cockroach.

But this time, this time it was different. She smiled sadly, turning her grey gaze back to the moon.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said as he took a drag from what she called a cancer stick. His figure slouched against the railing as he looked out at the moon, trying, perhaps, to see the beauty that she did, but after a while he gave up, turning to watch her instead.

He took his time in letting his eyes trail down what he considered his. His eyes softening to a violet instead of the hard stone like resemblance. Causing her, as if she just knew, to turn and look into his eyes. A single tear sliding down her check as the intensity of his gaze caused her gaze to hold his longer.

"Tell me," he said as he moved to hold her, taking the cigarette and discarding it for her comfort.

As he wrapped his bare arms around her small frame, she buried her face into his chest. "I don't think I'm going to make it tomorrow." She breathed against his chest.

For a moment he thought his heart stopped, his breathing hitched. Lips parted slightly in surprise. His brain didn't seem to be able to accept this. "Lynx." His voice stern as he pulled her back just enough to look into her eyes. "I don't want you to talk like that. Do you understand me?" His tone scared her slightly.

"I know you don't want to hear it but-,"

"Don't." he growled, slightly more harsh than he had intended, silencing her instantly. His heart dropping slightly at her forlorn look.

"Hey," he said softly running his hand through her hair, "Just, let's not talk about that. Okay?"

Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, wanting nothing more than to correct him, but finding herself unable to. She did, however, know that no matter what he wanted to talk about this was their last night together, and she wanted to make the most of it.

She found herself looking into his continually softening eyes, leaning closer to his lips as time itself seemed to slow. She felt her eyes slide close as he closed the small gap she had left between their lips, pressing his lips to hers in a soft passionate kiss.

Their bodies seemed to mold together as their lips moved slowly against each others. She found her hand moving up to tangle in his soft blonde hair, his smell assaulting her nose. The spicy smell of smoke with a slight smell of his bold after shave seemed to tangle her mind.

His hands moved up her arms, one sliding higher to cup her check, the other sliding lower to her waist, holding her against him desperately. His tongue sliding out of his mouth to flick her bottom lip almost shyly, uncertain.

She instantly allowed entrance, a small mew coming from her throat as she did so. His heart clenching, for once, in a good way. Her body aching to be closer to his, knowing that this may be the last time that she would have the opportunity to do so.

As both of their lungs struggled to maintain the kiss, they slowly broke the kiss in a series of smaller, more loving kisses. Both of their eyes fluttering open simultaneously, causing her to blush slightly and causing him to find himself wanting more.

"Sanzo," she said, almost afraid to break the silence that had washed over both of them. His forehead pressed against hers in an effort to get closer.

"Yeah," he breathed, hoping that she was going to ask what he hoped she was going to ask.

"Do you think that we could…" As she trailed off he found a smile pulling at his lips. His hands moving to cup both of her checks and nodding, lifting her into his arms as he walked them both into the room. His cigarettes lay forgotten in their box as he laid her down on the bed that he had been sleeping in.

His hands moving slowly as he initiated a kiss, and then another and another. Until their kisses became passionate pleas for the other. Her eyes open at his request as he slowly removed the cloth constrictions that covered her body from him. Trying desperately to see and touch every part of her body.

She meanwhile, was trying to get him closer, being very reluctant when he'd pull away, even if it was to remove another restriction. If not for the moment, he would have realized he lacked a condom, but seeing as how both of them were so intertwined in the other they didn't notice. Neither of them noticed, and in their moment of passion, neither of them cared.

They moved together as all their restrictions where now discarded. Feeding off of the other's passion. Their kisses became demanding as the mews became moans, the slow pace became rushed. As they both demanded release.

Neither of them would have been able to tell you how long they were like that, but it was quite an amount of time, or perhaps their perception of time was slightly thrown off, but either way, when Sanzo's alarm went off neither of them moved right away.

In fact, they laid there unmoving as the annoying beeping sound escalated from an annoyance to a vexation that was slowly driving Sanzo crazy. He groaned as he rolled to his side, Lynx sliding from his chest to the bed. A small sound of protest escaping her lips, causing him to smile slightly after turning off the alarm.

"Lynx, wake up. We have to start getting ready." He said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Do we have to?" she asked as she sat up, holding the blanket against her chest as she did so.

"Yes, however unfortunate. We have to go." He said as he kissed her shoulder blade. Smiling as she shivered at the touch.

And not even an hour later the sting was taking place. Most of the Youkai had been apprehended, but everyone was still on guard. And because of that the next few moments seemed to move faster but slower at the same time.

The masked woman behind Sanzo noticed something that looked like a laser pointer on Sanzo's back. Lynx reacted before thinking, pushing Sanzo out of the way, but at the same time the gun that had been pointed at Sanzo was pushed down instead of up and the gun went off.

Sanzo, who had turned on the floor to see the blood pouring from Lynx's throat as her visible left eye widened. She looked down at Sanzo and collapsed. Blood pouring onto the floor as Sanzo eyes widened. Throwing himself at the bleeding girl, pulling her mask up and off of her face. Trying to get the suffocating fabric away from her mouth and nose.

"Lynx!" he called out to her, trying to press the balled up cloth against the wound as her eyes moved up slowly to his. She was struggling, and now, seeing him like this, a tear slide down her check. She couldn't move her body, and she was slowly suffocating from the blood that was forcing its way down her throat. She knew this was it, and there was no way to tell him that she loved him because she waited too long.

She watched him, seeing a tear sliding down his face onto her check. She smiled weakly as the life slowly left her eyes. Staring at him as she finally suffocated on her own blood.

As the weeks to her funeral came and went Sanzo felt his need to be around people dissipate. He felt as though he had finally lost the part of himself that had struggled to stay alive, with the death of his mentor still fresh on his heart, and now this. He wasn't looking for a human companion, ever again.

He did however go to her funeral. His appearance was completely distraught. His clothes weren't ironed, his hair was haphazardly laying in every which way on his head. His eyes were empty and as he stood there, hours after everyone else had left.

Having watched the charcoal colored coffin lower into the snow covered ground. His eyes leaking again, though he had been sure he had cried all of his tears earlier. Whispering quietly to the coffin, "I love you." Listening to the soft wind breeze past him, as if returning the phrase. He swore that day, he had heard her say Forever and Always as the snow fall lightened.


End file.
